1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention pertains to railway passenger car compartments having a convertible seat and bed unit therein. More particularly, it relates to an armrest table assembly, mounted on the side of the convertible unit, which can be easily brought into an upright position or moved to a stowed position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 2,664,943, Jan. 5, 1954; U.S. Pat. No. 3,371,956, Mar. 5, 1968; U.S. Pat. No. 3,408,104, Oct. 29, 1968 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,506,303, Apr. 14, 1970. The above patents show various types of armrest table assemblies which are movable from an upright position to a down position. The subject invention is an improvement over these designs.